Remember Everything
by Jasper6509
Summary: Summary: This story is based off of the song "Remember Everything" by Five Finger Death Punch.


Summary: This story is based off of the song "Remember Everything" by Five Finger Death Punch.

Note: I don't own the characters or the song.

Remember Everything

Tony Stark stood outside on the balcony. The night air chilling him to the bone. He had a lot running through his head. Everything that had happened…to New York…to Phil Coulson…to everyone. Tony had asked for some privacy and Pepper had let him go. Tony was now standing there, trapped in thoughts of the past.

Oh, dear mother, I love you  
I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough  
Dear father, forgive me  
'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up  
In my heart I know I failed you  
But you left me here alone

He missed his parents. His mother…he felt like he was never good enough for her. He had shut her out when she had tried to explain his father's actions. He'd shut himself in his room, working on who knows what, and never spent any time with her. His father…Howard said he'd loved him. But Tony knew how he really felt. His father spent years looking for Steve. He neglected his wife and only son. After he'd given up on searching, he turned to alcohol. Never once did he spare a glance towards Maria or tony unless it was to demand another drink.

If I could hold back the rain  
Would you numb the pain  
'Cause I remember everything  
If I could help you forget  
Would you take my regrets  
'Cause I remember everything

When his parents died, he hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. He may not have been the world's greatest son, but that doesn't mean he wanted his parents to die.

Tony closed his eyes tighter. He could see peices of memories. The day he received word that his parents passed away…his door slamming in his mother's face, cutting off whatever she wanted to say…his dad grabbing another liquor bottle and telling him to go watch cartoons.

Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me  
For never standing by you or being by your side  
Dear sister, please don't blame me  
I only did what I thought was truly right  
It's a long and lonely road  
When you know you walk alone

Rhodey and Pepper…they'd been with him through everything. But was he there for them when they needed him? No. he remembered Pepper asking him to help her with paperwork and he'd just dismissed her. He remembered Rhodey getting read off by his commanding officer for something HE did.

If I could hold back the rain  
Would you numb the pain  
'Cause I remember everything  
If I could help you forget  
Would you take my regrets  
'Cause I remember everything

Tony felt like he didn't deserve friends like Rhodey or Pepper. He even felt that the Avengers were better off without him.

I feel like running away  
I'm still so far from home  
You say that I'll never change  
But what the fuck do you know  
I'll burn it all to the ground before I let you run  
Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now  
I remember everything

Sometimes he just wanted to run away to some remote island where there was nobody around. He wanted to tell Pepper that it would be alright…that Phil wouldn't want her to cry over him. Secretly, Tony couldn't forgive Phil Coulson. He'd died and let others feel such extreme amounts of grief for him.

If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain  
'Cause I remember everything  
If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets  
'Cause I remember everything

Loki would pay for his crimes. But tony knew that he and Loki were a lot alike. They'd both been seen as worthless in their fathers' eyes. They'd both wanted to become known as _someone_…to have a name for themselves.

It all went by so fast  
I still can't change the past  
I always will remember everything  
If we could start again  
Would that change the end  
We remember everything

Tony wished he could turn back the clock. He' love his mom more…proven his worth to his father…would've saved Yinsen from that cave.

Everything

Tony could remember everything that happened to his friends and family. But, he decided, he should focus on the future and make a difference there. Dwelling in the past never solved anything…looking towards the future did.


End file.
